Twilight Bella and Edward Fanfic
by sazdestar
Summary: How would it have turned out if Bella was angry at Edward and th rest of the Cullen family for leaving her? Please read and review...xxxx
1. The plane ride

**Hey guys this is just an alternative ****way I thought the story could have gone so please review!!**

_**This is when Bella, Edward and Alice are coming home from Italy…….**_

As I sat on the airplane with the reason I live for sitting beside me, I couldn't help the fact there was this empty feeling in the pit of my stomach, the same empty feeling I had felt 6 months ago. I knew that once I got back to Forks or even as soon as we landed he would leave me again. The person I love so much and I'm willing to die for will get up and leave me and I will probably never see him again.

When Alice stood in my hallway just a couple of nights ago I couldn't help but feel the slightest bit angry. How can this person ( well vampire) who I haven't so much as received an email from in the past six months come back into my life because she thought I killed myself from jumping off a cliff.

I had pushed these feelings to the back of my mind because when I saw Alice standing there in the hallway I regained the hope of Edward coming back to me and here he was sitting beside me his cold strong grip holding my hand.

I woke up from my daze to hear his soft whisper in my ear

'Bella, Bella'…. I turned and faced him trying to avoid his gorgeous topaz eyes looking into mine. He made it very hard to do as he realised what I was trying to do. He put his hands on my face and pulled my gaze to his. I took him a while but eventually he whispered 'What are you thinking?'. As I looked into his eyes I had to smile. 'Nothing really, just wondering how long Charlie will lock me up for when I get home' I lied. It was hard to lie to him but I couldn't tell him what I was really thinking. ' I hope he doesn't ground you for too long after saving my life' he whispered whilst keeping his gaze locked into my eyes. 'Who said anything about being grounded after this he'll probably put me in jail permanently' I said half laughing. Edward smiled and looked straight ahead.

As the air hostess came round to check that everyone had their seatbelts on and their luggage was in the top compartments I had to feel sad. Sad because I knew I would have to leave him in order to save myself the heartbreak that she had lived through before when he left me the first time. It would have to be sooner rather than later I decided. Suddenly I felt a light tap on my shoulder. As I turned around to face Alice I felt nervous because I knew what was coming, I could tell by her face that she had seen what I was planning. She put her mouth to my ear

'Don't be ridiculous Bella, you've lived without each other for way to long as it is…' she said. I looked at her and smiled. I turned right round in my seat to have Edward staring at me his look almost paralysing. 'It's nothing! Just girl stuff' I reassured him. He grinned and then turned looking forward in his seat as the plane tilted forward about to land.

As the rush of people walked quickly to reclaim their luggage we headed straight for the gate. As we walked through the gate I spotted three people out of the crowd, 3 stunningly beautiful people waiting patiently for their loved ones to come and greet them. As soon as I saw them I knew who they were, It was Carlisle, Esme and Jasper Cullen waiting for Edward and Alice. I looked at Alice to see a huge smile spread across her face. I automatically knew it was because of Jasper. It hit me their and then that they were here to see _their_ family and I wasn't part of that family anymore. My family consists of three people now: Charlie, Renee and Jacob. Edward and the whole Cullen family used to be a part of that but I suppose it changed when they left. Of course I don't blame them for leaving; I mean Edward is a part of them. I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks, of course Edward noticed and he turned to face me

'Bella what's wrong?' he asked me

'Nothing, I'm just going to wait here while you go and say hello!' I explained to him. He looked at me with a confused look. 'Bella don't be silly, come on!' he started to pull me along, I started to pull back 'Edward no! they're here for you not me!' I said 'They are here for you too, you saved my life I think they'll want to see you!', 'Edward No you just go on your own I'll wait right here I'll be fine, I swear' I said. He looked at me with that confused look again but it had a hint of defeat in it. He kissed me on the cheek and then my forehead 'I'll be right back' he promised as he started to back away towards them. I nodded and he let go of my hand. I started to stare at the floor and when I glanced up I saw Esme with her arms around Edward and Carlisle with one hand on Edward's shoulder the other wrapped around Esme's waist. It was like one of those scenes on the television when your watching a family and they're just so happy that it makes you smile ,and on the odd occasion cry. It felt exactly like that watching them welcoming home their son and daughter.

This airport was so familiar to me that I could tell you where anything was. All those years of travelling to Forks on my own to spare my mother from seeing Charlie, it was always this airport that I flew in to. Charlie used to sit and wait on the seats for 2 hours before I landed just in case the flight came in early or there was an accident so he would be first to know. It all seemed quite funny now but at the time it was embarrassing to have my father greet me with a hug and kiss the top of my head. It would have been nice if he was here to greet me now. It hit me there and then that I was ready to collapse with exhaustion. I looked around and spotted an empty seat beside a guy that was around the same age as me. I sat and rested my head on the back of the seat and shut my eyes.

I must not have been asleep that long because before I knew it I could feel someone shaking me and calling my name. I opened my eyes to find Edward looking into them. I smiled and he returned it with the grin that I love.

'The car is in the parking lot come on lets get you home' he said whilst taking me off the seat and mostly carrying me away. I turned around and Esme was standing behind Edward. She caught my glance and quickly gave me a hug. It was very strong for such a little women. 'Thank you' she whispered into my ear as she let her hands free me. I returned her a smile. I looked at Carlisle and smiled. He gave me a thankful grin.

We walked through the airport with ease. Before I knew it we were outside the gush of air sent the hairs on my arms stand up. It wasn't until then that we saw the car and Rosalie with Emmett in it.


	2. The Unexpected apology

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight that belongs to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer….**

**Hey guys, sorry it took me a while with this chapter to be honest I wasn't sure where I was going with it!!**

**Just to let you all know I'm following what happens in the book and just changing it around…. Ok guys hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews.**

**R+R plz xxx**

**Chapter 2**

As I met the gaze of the pretty blonde her face looked almost _apologetic_. Rosalie is not the type of person to apologise for anything so I must have been mistaken. I heard a rumble in Edwards throat and knew for a fact that he saw what I did.

'Forget it Esme, No way!' Edward hissed at Esme not releasing his gaze from Rosalie.

'Edward please……for me? She has been tearing herself up ever since she realised what she did' explained Esme.

'HA!' Edward blurted out.

It made me very uncomfortable Edward acting this way but I knew why he was doing this. She is the reason why Edward had gone to Italy and tried to kill himself, she is the reason why the most meaningful thing that was in my life would have and never have come back ever.

I didn't want to ride in the same car as her as much as Edward did but I was just too tired to put up a fight. Even though she was also the reason Edward came back in the first place, the reason why I'm seeing him now just waiting for him to let me go and disappear again which would kill me all over again….

'Bella love, we're going to have to ride home with Emmett and Rosalie, I hope you don't mind? His soft voice hit me like a breath of fresh air; I couldn't stand to be away from it so I just simply nodded. I heard Edwards's gentle laugh in my ear.

The next thing I knew we were only a few feet away from the car and before I had time to realise it Emmett had placed my left arm around his shoulders and shifted some of my weight off of Edward. I realised that Emmett was laughing probably over the fact that I was practically stumbling over my own feet.

'Still fall down a lot eh, Bell!? Said Emmett

'Shut- up!' I managed to get out.

'Some things never change' Emmett stated laughing slightly harder by my response.

'Cut it out Em she's had a long day!' said Edward with an annoyed twinge to his voice.

Edward opened to the back seat and nudged me in softly. As I felt the leather interior underneath me I couldn't help but feel a wave of relief that I didn't have to walk (well be dragged) anymore. As Edward go into the car he pulled me onto his lap and placed my head against his chest where it laid happily. We weren't in the car a minute before I was already half asleep falling deeper every second. The world that I knew around me was turning into black until I heard her voice.

'Edward?' Rosalie said with her voice saddened. I hadn't opened my eyes but I knew that Edward was trying his very best to ignore her.

'Edward, please listen to me I am very very sorry, I did not think you would put yourself through that much danger when I told you what had happened' I felt Edwards hands ball into fists that were wrapped around my waist. I obviously wasn't the only one who had noticed because Rosalie had responded very quickly 'I know Edward and I am truly very sorry that I put you all in danger. I feel terrible about it.' I felt Edwards's fists slightly loosen but my eyes remained shut as I did not have enough energy to open them. I assumed the apology was over so I nuzzled into his chest.

'Bella?' my eyes shot open I surprise to hear Rosalie Hale address me directly but my face remained facing towards the window.

'Bella, I must apologise to you for the way I acted it was unforgivable and I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am' Rosalie explained. I couldn't help but feel confused about why she was apologising to me. I was just so angry with her for putting us all in this situation that I couldn't even look at her.

'And I must thank you from the deepest part of me for saving my brothers life; can you ever forgive me for such bad behaviour? I took me a while before I realised that she was waiting for a reply bit I had none. How can I forgive someone that hates me so much that as soon as she thought I had died she felt the need to celebrate and call the love of my life to tell him hat I was dead. All I could manage was 'I'm tired Rosalie, let me sleep', 'Bella please I'm' Rosalie began to say before Edward interrupted.

'That's enough Rosalie, let her sleep'

'Ah Ed give her a chance' asked Emmett

'NO' Edward shouted which made me jump a little. I felt his cold hand rub against my cheek as he whispered into my ear

'Sorry my love, you can sleep now!'

Everything fell silent except for the purr of the cars engine as it drove the four of us back to Forks. I couldn't help but think of the all the questions that had yet to be answered: Is Edward going to be there when I wake up? For how long if he is? How do I explain Jacob to him? Will it be necessary to explain? As soon as I thought of his name it opened up another gate flooded with questions what wee the feelings I was feeling for Jacob? Were they real or just comforting me after Edward left? My head started to hurt as I fell into a deeper sleep.

'Bella…….. Bella!' I heard him whisper in my ear

'Bella we're home now love you need to wake up' he said. As I came back to reality I groaned. I felt him shake with laughter. I then realised he was here… at least that's one question answered but what about the rest? As I opened my eyes I saw the darkness outside the window. After a few seconds my house came into view and there was someone waiting for me in the doorway……


	3. I'm Home

**Hey guys sorry it so long getting this chapter up school has been fairly hectic but I finally got it up!!**

**Thanks for the reviews hope you like it xxxx**

**Oh and I don't own anything!!**

**Chapter 3**

I knew as soon as I saw his face I was in trouble. Charlie was standing in the doorway with his face red with fury. His vein at the top of his forehead was popping so I presumed Carlisle rang ahead and told him I was on my way _with_ Edward. I hope Charlie didn't give him any grief Carlisle was only being nice as he always is.

I snapped back into reality when the car came to a stop. I froze. I didn't know what was going to happen as soon as I stepped out of the car. I then heard him ever so gently whisper in my ear

'Everything is going to be alright Bella!'

It made my knees buckle. His voice, his face, his presence that had been missing from my life for the past 6 months is right in front of me again. I looked at him and nodded. I took a deep breath and looked out the window to see Charlie waiting impatiently shifting his weight from one leg to the other. I reached out and took grip of the door handle and opened it. I slid off Edwards lap and got out of the car. As soon as my feet touched the ground Charlie came charging at me whilst screaming.

'Where have you been?? I have been worried sick!' he screamed

'Dad Please, can we not talk about this in the morning?' I pleaded with no effect.

'Your damn right we're going to talk about this, you have been gone for three whole days with no contact!' he screamed.

I hadn't realised that I had been gone that long it went by so quick. I started to calculate everything that happened and try and fit them into three days. I began to sway with the tiredness I was ready to collapse. It was only then that I realised that Edward was standing behind me this whole time. I felt a cold hand wrap around my arm and it steadied me. This didn't go down very well with Charlie. As soon as he saw him touching me in the slightest way he cracked! I think his voice reached a new octave right about then.

'GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER NOW!' he yelled so loud it made the windows in the house vibrate.

I didn't respond, I just couldn't I was too tired. It wasn't until I heard Edwards gentle voice that I woke up.

'Please Charlie, just let me get her up to bed' asked Edward politely.

'No! I can handle it myself thank you very much' said Charlie with a tone of annoyance.

I started to feel tugging on my other arm and could only assume that it was Charlie trying to release me from Edwards grasp. Edwards hand didn't budge. I needed to think everything through. I needed to think about everything when I wasn't going to forget everything as soon as I woke up. I needed……..Time…….. I could still feel Charlie tugging on me and he wasn't about to give up. I had to make Edward leave before he broke my heart again. I cant face that feeling of numbness when he decides to leave whether its tonight or tomorrow. I cant face that pain I felt when he told me he didn't want me to go with him, that pain I felt when those words hit my heart like a ton of bricks him telling me he didn't love me anymore.

'Stop please!' I said groggily

I turned to Edward and looked at him. He was staring at me. It was at these tender moments that I could tell he wanted to read my mind. I was happy he couldn't. He then couldn't hear my unsurity and fear all at the same time. It wad times like these that I loved he couldn't read my mind.

'Edward I think you should go home' I said

I regretted those words immediately because I could see the hurt reach his face as soon as I said them.

'Bella…..I……' he stuttered.

'You heard her now get going before I get my gun' said Charlie satisfied by me sending him away.

Tears formed in my eyes. It killed me to have to say these words to hurt him like this.

'Please Edward, I'll talk with you later' I said reassuringly.

I tried to keep my tears from falling. He seemed to lighten up as I said it but I could still see the sadness in his eyes. I leaned over and placed my hand on his cheek.

'I promise' I whispered.

I leaned in and kissed him ever so lightly on the cheek where my hand was resting. When I placed my feet firmly on the ground again his eyes were closed. After what seemed like hours he opened them and showed me that grin I longed to see as soon as it was gone. I turned towards the house and with Charlie's help made my way up to my bedroom. I didn't even bother to change into my pyjamas I just plonked onto the bed. The last thing I heard Charlie murmer to himself

'I'm glad you've seen sense Bells'

I wasn't in the mood to argue with him so I grunted. I drifted off to sleep with the past couple of days running through my mind thinking they were all a dream. did Alice really come home? Did I really go to Italy? Did I actually leave Jacob in my garden near enough to tears? It was all really a blur. My whole life changed so quickly after my party ,was it about to change again? If it is will it change for the good or the bad? As I drifted into a deeper sleep all those thoughts seemed to disappear. I tossed and turned but never woke. I think its been the first night in a while that I hadn't dreamt it was just black.

After what seemed like only a few minutes even seconds. I felt something boiling hot wrap around my hand and only one person came to mind. It took me awhile to open mt eyes but when I did it was dark outside my window. There was a dark figure sitting beside me. It was Jacob. As my eyes focused I could see him staring at me with concern.

'Jacob I'm sorry for leaving like that!' I said but my voice was a bit croaky from sleeping with it open.

It took him awhile to respond.

'Your going back to him aren't you' he whispered.

I didn't know what to say because I wasn't sure if Edward was still in the country let alone was he staying in Forks.

'I wont be able to keep my promise if you do Bella' he explained as he stood up and headed towards the window. Before I knew it he was gone and I was back sleeping and not dreaming….


	4. Later that night

**Hey guys! Im really sorry that its taken soooo long to update (again) its just I've bin pretty busy with school and such….so sorry again**

**Thanks for all the reviews…..xoxo**

**Hope you enjoy it……**

**I don't own anything!**

Chapter 4

I was contemplating on whether or not I should open my eyes. If I opened them and he wasn't there I would sure enough fall back into that dark hole of depression and sadness that I've only just climbed out of. But if I opened my eys and he was there, my world would find sense again, If only he stayed with me….Do I really want to put myself in that situation again? To be left feeling like someone has just literally ripped my heart out. I didn't want to hurt Charlie or anyone else that I loved, like that again. After hearing Charlie tell Alice that he hadn't bought any of my acting for the first few months , I didn't want to be the reason why he was unhappy. Does Edward even want me back? I remember Charlie telling Alice that he thought me and Jacob would become something more than friends, eventually, if he never came home. The way he defended Jacob in front of her made me realise that he would be happy, well more than happy, if I chose him. Would being with Jacob be so bad? I know it would never be the same as what me and Edward had once had but if I really had to I could live through it. Couldn't I? But what if Edward did want me back….if he did I had two options: to jump into his tight cold embrace and tell him to never let go or turn my back on him and save myself the heartbreak. For an eighteen year old I sure had a lot to think about and so little time to do it in.

Suddenly I could feel something cold brush across my cheek and then my forehead. It was him…Edward, he came back! Even if it was to tell me he was leaving again and that he still doesn't love me, I would always be thankful that he came back to me. That's all I would ever wish for. All those thoughts rushed out of my head and all I could think about was him. I was pretty sure that all he _was_ here to do _was _to tell me that he was leaving again. I wasn't sure how I was going to handle it but I decided just to let what happens, happen.

I opened my eyes and sure enough he was there, sitting beside me on my bed. His face was breath taking like it always has been. It made me freeze. He caught on to what had happenedand took my face into his hands. It was so cold compared to those set of fiery hands that had touched my skin not so long ago.

'Good morning, love' he whispered.

The feeling of his breath on my face made my heart skip a beat. It was still dark outside so it must be fairly early.

'How long have I been out for?' I asked still looking into his eyes.

'Around fourteen hours' he said whilst giving me my favourite grin at my shocked answering expression.

'Don't worry, it was a long 3 days for you so Charlie let you sleep' he added quickly. I groaned.

Even just hearing him breath was making my heart race. I knew he could hear it but I didn't care. We stared at each other for what felt like decades when he broke the silence.

'What are you thinking?' he asked his favourite question with his hands still wrapped around my face. It took me awhile to answer , I wasn't sure what to say. I knew if I lied he would know, so that was out of the question so I just settled or him telling him part of the truth.

'Just, that I'm happy you came back, and that you're here'

He smiled again that grin that always made my insides melt.

'I'm surprised you haven't told me to leave yet' he said quietly. That confused me, but not for long. Before I knew it his lips were crushing mine. All those thoughts came rushing back into my head. If he doesn't stop now I wont be able to survive when he leaves again. It was always him that would stop when it became to much for him but this time it was me…

Under his lips I tried to protest

'Edward please' I pleaded but it was muffled by his lips. He must have gotten the wrong impression by what I said because his hands moved from my face to grabbing my hair. He repositioned himself so that I was underneath him and he was supporting all of his weight. He never usually let it get this far. I was pretty surprised. His lips moved from my mouth to my neck.

'Edward please….. stop!' I pleaded whilst trying to push him off of me. It caught him by surprise when, as soon as he had rolled off of me that I jumped out of the bed.

My back was facing him. I didn't want to do it but it was the only way I could save myself.

'Bella?' he asked wearily 'why?'

I didn't have the strength to turn and face him.

'I cant do this' I whispered.

'Why not?' he whispered back.

I could feel the hurt and torture in his voice. I hated myself. I was so selfish!

I turned and faced him. He was standing now. I could see his pain. I started to stutter.

'Because…….I…….I just………I mean'

I could hear Charlie's snores from the other room and knew that we would end up waking him.

'Bella please…..' he pleaded while taking a step forward.

I took a step back and put my hands up to stop him coming any closer. This upset him and also made him slightly angry.

'I cant do this now!' I said a bit louder.

This is not the place!' I was thinking of Charlie's reaction if he woke and found Edward in my room.

'Fine!' he said with a little force to his voice. He closed the gap that was in between us and pulled me gently onto his back. He took one big leap out of my window.

'Don't forget to close your eyes' he said with a smirk on his face. With that he began to run into the forest….


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the last chapter….**

**I wasn't sure about this chapter so your feedback would really help…..**

**Thanks for all the previous reviews they always help!!**

**Please read and review thanks xxx**

**I don't own anything (unfortunately)**

Chapter 5

The speed was just….exhilarating. The air striking my face and blowing through my hair felt like magic. I couldn't remember why I used to fear running with him at this top speed because right now I felt I was home. Edward holding me the way he was now was bliss. I didn't want him to leave me again I didn't prepare myself for the backlash this would cause when he does to decide to leave me again. It will destroy me….

We began to slow to a steady pace which would generally be jogging to a human, but was like moving in slow motion to a vampire. I wasn't sure how this was going to play out but I had decided not to let him hurt me again. I would make this easy for him, I would end this before he gets a chance to do so for himself. If I do this it will hopefully relieve me from a little bit of pain that the first time caused. If I hear those words come out of his mouth once again it might just kill me, so I was adamant to begin the talking before he would.

I could hear the river now as it softly flowed against the rocks, it was peaceful, it calmed me down the slightest bit but not enough. Nothing was going to make this easy. I could see the lights through the window and could vaguely make out figures. That's when I felt a tugging on my arm. I released my hold from around his neck which would have suffocated any normal person. Edward was far from normal….he was so much better and that's why I love him and always will. I untangled my legs from around his waist and placed my feet firmly on the ground. I started to fix my clothes when I felt his eyes on my face. I braced myself for what I was going to look up into. His face was perfect every inch but is eyes were breathtaking. He stared deeply into my eyes whilst I glanced all around me to try and avoid those eyes. He put his hands around my face which I wasn't prepared for. The first thing that I felt was the coldness of his hands. They made me shiver. I tried to recuperate myself. I placed my hands gently over his and when I glanced at his face his eyes were closed.

'Bella you have no idea how sorry I am..' he began to say.

Oh no here we go, this wasn't part of the plan. I was supposed to start not him but now he was going to crush my heart once again with not a care in the world. I had to stop it! I gripped both his hands which were still around my face a little harder. He noticed the minor pressure on his hands and his eyes shot open. The shock hit his face but changed to confusion. I pulled his hands from my face and put them by his side.

'Edward, please don't' I hardly whispered.

I turned towards the white house and started walking towards it. After a couple of steps I wasn't sure if he was following. I snuck look behind me from the corner of my eye. He was there just a step or two behind. I had forgotten how quiet he was. I noticed that he was staring at my face. I quickly averted my eyes to the front door but still couldn't help but blush.

I stopped in front of the huge white door. This was it! This was the moment I feared the most. I would never forget this night as the night my heart came back home but left again. I waited on the doorstep for him to open the door. A minute had passed and nothing happened. Maybe he ran away….But when I turned to see if he _had _ but I met his gaze. This time I was stuck there. I couldn't look away. It wasn't long after when I heard the front door creak open. I was struck by a bight light which made my eyes water. Edward was the first to walk in. I followed obediently.

When my eyes re-focused I noticed that it wasn't just us in the house. We were met by the rest of the Cullen family. This caught me off guard. I wasn't sure what to do.

'Bella, how nice to see you again' Esme sang across the room.

'Have you and Edward….?' she began but was silenced by a look from Edward. I smiled at her. I looked around the room to capture everything. It had been so long since I had been here. It felt different….almost awkward. Emmett was sitting on the couch with his arm draped around Rosalie. They were both looking in our direction. Jasper and Carlisle were in the far corner of the room prior to s arriving they wee probably deep in conversation but now they're focus was on us. They sensed something was wrong. I spotted Alice sitting at the bottom of the stairs glaring at me. I've never seen her like this. She suddenly stood up and made her way towards us. She looked frightening.

'Come on everyone, they would like to have some privacy.' she said whilst putting a hand on Esme's shoulder. She turned around and headed towards the kitchen which was never used, followed by Esme and Carlisle. Emmett and Rosalie rised from the couch and began to walk slowly towards the kitchen where Alice would explain what was happening.

'You're scared' Jasper said.

It gave me a fright to hear him speak so out of the blue.

'What?' I asked still a bit shaken.

'Your feeling…frightened' he explained.

'I am' was all I could say.

He then headed towards the kitchen to join the others. I took a couple of steps forward and turned to face him. I was overwhelmed by his beauty. After all our time together you would think I would be used to it by now but the fact was I never would be… I pulled myself together and took a deep breath. This was going to hurt.

'Edward' I began 'I cant do this again, I cant go through all that pain again, I just cant. I'm sorry but I don't know what else to do….' to my surprise I was already crying.

'You hurt me so bad' he took a step forward like back in my bedroom but I took a step back putting my hands up.

'Please don't make this harder than it already is' I pleaded.

'Bella please I'm so sorry, I thought I doing the right thing by leaving, I thought you would be better off without me in the picture but I was wrong….I will never forgive myself for hurting you Bella' he explained. This hit me like a ton of bricks, but he said he didn't love me anymore how is that doing the right thing?

'Please this is exactly what I didn't want, My plan was to leave you before you could do it first and leave me here, alone in this town broken again, so please let me leave before you do' the tears were pouring out, I could taste the salt water.

'Bella I'm not leaving you again. I don't have the strength. You're my life, my very existence, I love you' he explained it took me by surprise.

'My love didn't stop you before….' I stated. Looking into his eyes.

'Eveytime you go hunting or leave until Charlie goes to sleep, that thought of you leaving and not coming back will always haunt me until your with me again….I cant live like that Edward' my legs felt weak.

'I'm not going anywhere Bella, not without you' he pleaded.

'How can I believe you?' I asked still blubbering, this startled him.

'I will gain our trust again Bella if it kills me' he said 'I'm not giving up without a fight' I couldn't answer but I shook my head. He closed the space between us.

'I'm not going anywhere Bella' he said whist putting his hands on my face again.

I need to go….I have to think' I said whist pulling away.

'I'll take you home' he said, and with that I was on his back and we were flying through the woods again. I fell asleep with the words I love you burned in my mind.


End file.
